


I've liked you for a long time.

by Geekygirl669



Series: Being with you, it's everything. [1]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: When both Severide and Casey are single and living together the two men finally realize the feelings they have had for a while now.
Relationships: Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide
Series: Being with you, it's everything. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078991
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	I've liked you for a long time.

Casey looked over at the older man with a small laugh, feelings starting to build up in him, feelings that he hadn't felt towards the other man in a really long time. But before Casey could think about those feelings anymore Severide pushed himself up from the sofa and walked over to get another beer from the fridge, Stella walking out of her room a beautiful dress on.

“You look amazing.” Severide said a small smile on his face as he looked over at his roommate. “What do we have planned for tonight?”

“I have a date.” Stella told the two men a small smile of her own appearing. “If all goes well I will be back late, so don’t wait up.”

Casey caught the small look of jealousy that came across Severide’s face at the thought of Stella spending the night with some other man, and he pushed those thoughts even further down. He couldn't be having these feelings for Severide, not now. Gabby had only left a year ago, he wasn't ready to move on yet. Not that it even mattered weaver he was ready to move on, his feelings were completely one sided they had always been one sided and he was going to mess up his relationship with his best friend. Not over something like.

“Well have a good time.” Severide’s voice brought Casey out of his thoughts as Stella walked towards the door. “And if we don’t see you tonight, well see you at the firehouse in the morning.”

“Have a good night Stella.” Casey agreed, forcing a small smile onto his face before Stella left the loft with one last smile at them.

“Want another beer?” Severide asked looking over at the other man from where he was standing next to the fridge.

“Yeah.” Casey knew it probably wasn't the best idea to have another beer with how he was feeling but right now he didn't care. He wanted to have a good night with his friend, watching the game and drinking beers.

“You okay?” Severide asked as he took his seat back on the sofa, handing one of the beers over before he took a sip of his own.

“Yeah I’m great.” Casey assured him with a small nod, keeping all of his attention on the TV in front of him and not on the man that was sitting a little closer to him than usual. 

Severide didn't look convinced but he nodded anyway deciding to let Casey tell him himself when he was ready. 

Nothing much was said between the two men as they sat in a comfortable silence watching the game on the TV, both of them more than comfortable in each other’s presence. 

“I don’t have feelings for Stella anymore.” Severide said out of the blue about halfway through the game, shocking both men. “I haven’t in a while now.”

“Okay.” Casey nodded not sure what else he could say to that with everything that came to mind having to be pushed back down out of fear that it would ruin their relationship.

“I do have feelings for someone though.” Severide admitted knowing that now he had started confessing things to Casey he didn't want to stop.

“Oh.” Casey sighed, feeling his stomach drop a little at the thought of Severide with another woman. But again he pushed that feeling down, his friendship with Severide more important than his feelings for him. “Who is she?”

“She’s not a she.” Severide admitted before he leant closer to Casey, closing the distance between the pair and capturing Casey’s lips in a kiss.

Casey sat there in shock for a moment, not believing what was happening before he started kissing Severide back, bringing his hand up to rest on the side of the older man’s face to stop him from pulling away.

The kiss quickly got heated between then, feelings that both men had felt for a long time now coming out in this kiss as Severide pulled Casey over to straddle his lap, both men holding each other close the whole time.

*************************************************************************************************************

“That was fun.” Casey laughed as he and Severide laid in bed later that night, his head resting on the other man’s chest. 

“It was.” Severied agreed with a small nod rubbing his hand up and down Casey’s back. “I wanted to do that a lot back when we were in the academy.”

“You did?” Casey asked, shocked as he moved his head up to look at the older man. “I wanted that too.” He assured the other man after a second. “I wanted to do that for a while before Hallie.”

Severide leaned his head down to kiss the top of Casey’s head. “You don’t regret this right?”

“I don’t regret it.” Casey confirmed with a small nod a smile pulling on the corner of his lips. “But if you want this to just be a one time thing, I don’t mind.”

“Do you want this to be a one time thing?” Severide asked his voice sounding unsure.

“No, but if you want it to be it can be.”

“I don’t want it to be.” Severide told him bridging the hand that was still stroking up and down Casey’s back to rest on the other man’s cheek. “I want this to be something more Casey. I do.”

“I want it to be something more too.” Casey agreed, his smile somehow growing even bigger as he pushed himself up to kiss Severide again. “Of course I want this to be something more.”

*************************************************************************************************************

“Kelly Severide making breakfast for the person he just slept with. i’d never thought I’d see the day.” Casey joked as he walked out of Severie’s room and into the kitchen the next morning. 

“I have made plenty of people breakfast. Pretty sure I’ve made you breakfast before.” Severide turned around to face the other man with a smile on his face and his spatula pointed in his direction.

“Yeah but we hadn’t just slept together.” Casey walked over to Severide stopping just in front of the other man. “Stella in?”

“Stella is not in.” Severide assured him before he leaned down to kiss the younger man. “She already left for work, needed to be in early for something.”

“I don’t want to keep this a secret but I think we should.” Casey told him as he pulled away from the other man and let Severide get back to cooking. “Make sure this is gonna last before we put our jobs at risk or anything.”

“I agree.” Severide nodded. Neither men really thought that Boden would let their relationship affect their job, he hadn't with Casey and Dawson, but at the same time neither of them wanted to risk if they weren't sure their relationship would actually work out. “Wait a couple months, tell everyone else then.”

“Yeah, a couple months.” Casey agreed. “I’m really glad last night happed Kelly.”

“I’m really glad it happened to Matty.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I am so sorry that it's taken me so long to post a new one-shot in this series but I really hope you liked this one, and I defiantly plan to finish this series I already have two more one-shots already written.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could fine but if I missed any that you noticed while reading please let me know in the comments so I can correct them.


End file.
